A Little Bit More
by AdrianIWish
Summary: Set the morning after the end of The Indigo Spell. Adrian calls Sydney first thing in the morning, just like he promised. What awaits him, though, is not exactly a pleasure to hear. Sydrian oneshot.


**Hello! Sydrian oneshots are my new love. I posted this one on Wattpad two months ago and got almost nothing, but I'm not very active there anyway, so I decided to give it a shot here. I own nothing, the wonderful author Richelle Mead does. Be careful, because there are spoilers for The Indigo Spell and maybe other books in the Bloodlines Series. If there happen to be any readers of my story The Great Jeddie Fanfic, I'm working on tge new chapter and I think it's coming this week. Others, you're more than welcome to check it out :) I hope you enjoy this oneshot, please let me know what you think in a review :)**

Sydney Sage woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She was sad to wake up from wonderful dreams - until she realized those dreams she never even dared to hope would be reality came true just yesterday.

But... But there was something else that made her want to cling to her dreams. She knew something happened that could ruin everything. But she was still too sleepy to remember what it was...

"Sydney, your phone is ringing," Zoe's voice quietly said as she almost already dived back into her sleep.

Zoe!

That was it. Yesterday, when she returened to her room after the most perfect day ever, her little sister was waiting for her. She was going to live with her from now on. And she became an Alchemist, like Sydney already was herself.

She was really glad to see her sister, especially since Zoe barely talked to her a day before.

But that was the end of her joy. The reason for the complications between them was the fact that Zoe wanted to be an Alchemist, and Sydney didn't want her to become one. She didn't even want to be one herself! The main problem was, once you were one, there was no way back.

And, of course, that Zoe'd be keeping an eye of her at all times now, which could be a huge barrier for her fresh relationship with Adrian...

But it was all worth it. It was all worth it for Adrian. That was something Sydney realized the day before, when after all the twist and turns their relationship officially begun.

Of course, it was only official between the two of them. If any of the people, his or her people, found out... Nothing good would happen. And that's why Zoe was a problem.

Now what Sydney needed to do was break the news to Adrian. She knew he was the one calling her, because that's what he promised to do the day before, the last time she'd seen him.

Sydney opened her eyes and reached for the phone.

"Give me that," she muttered to Zoe. Her sister obeyed and widened her eyes when Sydney got up.

"Where are you going?" she asked surprised. She was probably expecting to witness a phone call straight from bed. Of course, considering who Sydney'd be talking to and what they'd be discussing, that wasn't an option.

"I can have some privacy with a phone call, can't I?" Sydney snapped back. Zoe bit her lip and looked down. "Sorry," she muttered. Sydney sighed. There was no time to apologize, no matter how sorry she was. It wasn't really Zoe's fault, and Sydney still loved her, even if she'd make her life harder. It was never easy in the first place, was it?

She sat on a bench in the hall of her dorm and uncovered the speaker of her phone. She didn't want it ringing all over the building; she hated attracting attention. Even more, it was dangerous.

The caller's ID told her it really was Adrian calling. Her face lighted up a little bit, but not in a complete smile. She answered her phone.

"Hey," she said.

Adrian, on the other side of the line, was smiling wide. His heart beated faster when Sydney's voice stroke his ears. It was early in the morning, and he refused to tell her he had spent the night awake, so happy it was finally happening. He felt his life was now complete. Hell, it actually began for the first time! He needed nothing and no one so long as he had Sydney.

But, well, something bothered him him. Sydney's "Hey" seemed more like a sigh than an extatic greet it should've been. Something was wrong. This was begining to seem just like all the other times when he thought she'd already changed her mind, then she called him, telling him this was all a mistake. He got scared. This wasn't one of those times, right? She wasn't going to...?

Sometimes he felt like he didn't even really need her to be his girlfriend, he just needed her around, in his life. He couldn't live without her, he already learned there was no way. Who cares what their relationship was like. But then, they kissed, and... He knew he needs her more than just as a factor in his life. The problem was that she normally crushed everything between them the next day or even sooner. And he just couldn't handle something like that again.

No, he decided to just ignore her tone and act like nothing's going on until things clear up.

"Hello, my little flower," he said.

Sydney laughed. That was really something she should've seen coming. She didn't mind it, not at all. A smile drew on her face, she finally looked like a girl freshly in love. Only Adrian could do that do her. Only Adrian could come up with something like that, even on the rainiest of all days. Everyone else in her life was just pressuring her.

"My little flower? That is just not happening," she decleared. It was hard for her to keep a stern voice, when everything inside her felt warm and fluffy.

For Adrian, it was a relief. She relaxed. He heard her laugh. She wouldn't if she had that kind of bad news.

"Looks like I just got myself into the most complicated relationship I've ever had," he sighed. Of course, he was really smiling just as much as she was.

Sydney scoffed.

"Well then, we might as well end-"

"Which I couldn't be happier about," Adrian jumped in swiftly. He felt like all the weight fell off of his shoulders, no matter how little there was left - if Sydney made a joke about it, she certinately wasn't going to break up with him.

But he did realize that meant something else was wrong. One does simply not start a conversation in that bad of a mood after having the best day ever. At least that's how it felt to him.

"Okay, I'm sticking with Sage," he said. Sydney chuckled.

"That's better."

"Oh, admit it, you love it," he teased.

Sydney really did love it. It was one more thing about him that made her smile, no matter how cloudy the skies. She refused to reply and admit it, she just covered her mouth with her hand so that anyone passing by wouldn't see her smiling and blush like a high-school girl.

Oh, screw that, she was a high-school girl! Just her life wasn't quite as normal and simple as that.

But this part of it...

She decided her relationship with Adrian would be normal. As normal as a relationship between a vampire and an Alchemist can be.

Except that, now when Zoe was here...

"Sage, what's wrong?" Adrian asked knowingly. As if he read her mind. It wasn't completely impossible.

"Oh. Yeah. I have some... Bad news," she said carefully.

Adrian's thoughts went wild. Was this is? Was she... No, no, no!

Then he realized she hasn't even said it yet.

"What's that?" he asked. Sydney sighed.

"So, last night I got here a bit late. I went back to my room, and guess who was waiting for me on my bed, announcing she moved here? Zoe. She's an Alchemist now."

Adrian frowned.

"Zoe, your sister?"

"Yeah."

"The one that wasn't talking to you?"

Sydney laughed with no humor.

"That's the one. Except that she's talking to me now."

"Then what's the problem?" Adrian asked, searching through his mind to collect everything Sydney had told him about Zoe.

"Oh. Wait. You didn't want her to be an Alchemist, right? That's why you took this mission. But why did they send her now?"

Sydney sighed again. She felt like she was about to cry.

"Because I needed excuse for something - probably about Marcus - and started to ramble on about how stressed I am because of spending all my time constantly surrounded with you guys. And I think they want some control of me. Now Zoe's here, wasting her life on stupid Alchemist missions and holding me back."

Adrian had to admit that was quite a reason to be in a bad mood.

"Of course, it also means issues for us," she continued.

"Yeah, I mean, how am I actually going to call the two of you now that you're both Sage?" Adrian asked with a troubled tone. He didn't even know why he said that. He knew how much trouble for them Zoe really was. Even before, everything was at risk. Now... Like usually, he didn't want to face it. He judged himself for it.

The darkness went over him, for the first time in a while. He thought it'd be okay, now that he had Sydney. But did he really have her? Of course, he always had that doubtful voice somewhere in the back of his head, but now, everything seemed at risk. Once again, he was hanging on a thread. And like it's been for months, Sydney was the only one who could pull him up or tear it apart.

"Adrian," Sydney said soberly. But she couldn't hide a small smile. Adrian acted like he didn't have a care in the world. She knew he did. But it was still nice to see he hasn't changed.

"Okay, Sage Senior and Junior it is," he said decisivly. He was Adrian Ivashkov - when he started something ridiculous, he had to finish it.

"Adrian," Sydney repeated, a bit more unpationatelly this time. He sighed.

"You're right. We're in trouble," he said. "You... You're not going to leave me for it, right?" he asked with his voice suddenly trembling, his tone way more desperat than neither him nor Sydney expected.

"Of course not! Now..."

Sydney's words got stuck in her throat. His words surprised, downright startled her. She could never do that!

"Now we've come too far. I finally felt how it's like for real and I could never give it up again. I love you too much. I'm staying with you. We'll fight our way out of this."

Her conviction and confidence grew with every word, and so did Adrian's smile.

"Never thought you'd be the one giving me inspirational speaches," he said. Sydney smirked to herself.

"Never thought this conversation'd be happening. But I'm happy it is," she replied.

"Me too," Adrian nodded. "And since you mentioned earlier, I love you too."

"I already knew that," she laughed.

"Hey baby, don't get cocky," he said. That was almost a hard thing for Sydney to do, seeing the way he treated her. Like a princess.

He was acting so brave. So carefree. But she knew that wasn't really how he felt. He was worried about losing her over Zoe. His earlier burst of desperation told her more than his words. He wouldn't lose her, as she promised. But from time to time, she was afraid she'd lose him. To spirit.

"Adrian, are you going to be okay? I know you say you're okay, but we maybe won't even see each other as much as we did when you weren't talking to me," she said quietly.

Adrian smiled to himself. He understood Sydney's worry. The times he wasn't on the top of his gain, he even got worried about the way his life was going himself.

But now he had Sydney. He didn't care about anything else, as long as he got to call her his own only. He wasn't really the clingy or possesive type, but knowing he could kiss her without feeling bad or being afraid of hurting or confusing her even more than she already was over the Alchemists or her whole life... It was worth the trouble they'd have to go through. It meant a lot to him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've been waiting for a long time. I can wait a little bit more. At least now I know that when I do actually see you, I can press you so close you didn't know it was even possible to be pressed and..." He paused. Sydney was already giggling on the other side of the line.

"You know what, actually, I can't go on like this. I'm coming over."

Sydney laughed. "What about Zoe?" she asked.

"I'll make up an excuse," Adrian said carelessly. "I have a feeling we're gonna be needing plenty of those in the future."


End file.
